


The Varsity fanfic Requests

by Fangirl789



Category: K-pop, VARSITY (Korea & China Band)
Genre: Multi, You can request any type of ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl789/pseuds/Fangirl789
Summary: To celebrate Varsity's 1M views on U R My Only One I decided to do shipping requests for them. I have been following these boys since they debuted last year so don't worry they will not be too out of charchter unless you want them to be.Rules:- Since it's 1M view mark I will be taking 1M requests from different Unions on here or non Unions who know and watch the group (it doesn't have to be 1M but I would like to since the views are around 1M)- No horror or M rated requests- You can request them with members in other groups- I will not be doing anything M Rated since some of the Varsity members are underage- It doesn't just have to be romantic shipping's it can be friendship, brothers whatever- Since this is my first time doing 1M requests please know it will probably take time to do them





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> My main bias is Bullet for those that are curious. My main bias wrecker is Kid (even though he is also in my bias list by now).

Hi great news Unions U R My Only One has finally gotten over 1M views!! Also the boys will be having a comeback (no release dates yet they spoiled it in the letters they posted it up earlier today). So to celebrate their 1M views I will be taking fanfic requests. I hope to do 1M fanfiction requests on here. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ For those not familar with Varsity here is a short profile about them:

\- They debuted last year with U R My Only One

\- They are under Jungle Entertaiment

\- They are a Korean Chinese group (They promote in China as well *mostly their China line*)

\- Their is 12 members in total

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj_sZeR7vHbAhVLoVMKHcAyBMMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fffa1109%2Fbullet-varsity%2F&psig=AOvVaw0YdIcusPWP11FDwuaW1Dvn&ust=1530120750453515)

**Junhoo**

****\- Leader of the group and one of the rappers

\- Born in 1995 (December) 

\- He has recently taking to video directing (he has been helping man the cameras with the recent covers they have on their YouTube channel)

\- A/N: My main bias :)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj0m_zw7vHbAhUF11MKHaLcBsIQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fffa1109%2Fkid-varsity%2F&psig=AOvVaw3NuKydP8dXKTpNlllFoy0n&ust=1530120939240407)

**Kid**

\- Helps with Choreography, Eldest member and a vocalist

\- He can play the piano

\- He was on Mixnine (Remember the Very Good Stage he was on that team)

\- A/N: He is a big bias wrecker so watch out for him

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwinzJrv7_HbAhVIuFMKHQOBAFsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.pictame.com%2Fuser%2Fvarsity.kkemn.manny%2F4271806239&psig=AOvVaw2CnQuPJcvgyRVLEqaOjRKn&ust=1530121202054311)

**Manny**

\- The Makane, dancer and rapper

\- He is known for being the first Idol that follows the Muslim faith

\- He is a part of the China line

\- A/N: His nickname is husky because his face resembles a husky a bit

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiE1eyI8vHbAhUB0lMKHSilA5gQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2F961110.co.vu%2F&psig=AOvVaw3SvhxsSFKpOBYvAGPU692d&ust=1530121798933443)

 

**Xin**

\- Vocalist and the fashionista of the group

\- Is really extra and has pretty good variety skills

\- Part of the China line

\- His nickname is King Xin (literally that is one of his nicknames)

\- A/N: If you don't end up liking or loving Xin then you will be missing out. This boy is funny and adorable!

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjEyKGd8_HbAhXJy1MKHTgXDv4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fffa1109%2Fseungbo-varsity%2F&psig=AOvVaw3cS3WtixpE5L57-v3D9I6r&ust=1530122086174773)

**Seungbo**

\- He is one of the vocalists and is multi lingual

\- He was born in South Korea but his family moved to Dubai when he was 10 (he came back to SK in 2016)

\- He speaks English, Arabic and French as well

\- A/N: He is sorta puppy like and just super excitable :)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjkquCj9PHbAhXB11MKHZiLDvkQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fkprofiles.com%2Fvarsity-members-profile%2F&psig=AOvVaw2KFquSyPN16HoF9GPzW0xB&ust=1530122354255422)

**Damon**

\- One of the dancers of the group and sub vocalist 

\- He is a professional dancer and he used to be a dance teacher 

\- Part of the china line 

\- He is one of the more athletic members

\- A/N: Was voted as the ugly member of the group but is lowkey the most handsome one 

**Anthony**

\- One of the vocalists and the visual of the group

\- He can play the piano as well and is from the USA originally 

\- He is a part of the china line as well

\- A/N: He is sorta quick witted but also sorta dense

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjxvpuR9_HbAhXCtlMKHZiOCg4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fjaebinn.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162280236907%2Fa-big-mood&psig=AOvVaw3etfJBm18brcSDM1wMEZ53&ust=1530123131397430)

**Jaebin**

\- One of the vocalists and the translator between the Korean and Chinese members (He is fluent in Korean)

\- Part of the China line

\- Is just as extra if not even more extra as Xin 

\- A/N: He is sassy 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj6pJPH-PHbAhWEuVMKHRVQBqUQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F435501634-00%2527-liners-32-dawon-varsity&psig=AOvVaw1LrYNDAXKRcuXNBCG-UTEv&ust=1530123531024494)

**Dawon**

\- The Korean makane and vocalist 

\- He calls himself the Beagle of the group

\- A/N: I am soft for Dawon he is so cute

**Xiweol**

\- One of the dancers and vocalist 

\- Helps out with chorography

\- Was going to be along with Riho in another group called A to Z

\- A/N: People say he looks somewhat like N from Vixx

 [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi9ndPL-vHbAhUF1lMKHZJbB64QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fjeonjungking%2Friho-varsity%2F&psig=AOvVaw2GsGsh01pDYWs8qhqsaVro&ust=1530124002984932)

**Riho**

\- A Vocalist of the group

\- He was a child actor (he appeared on the show The Clinic For Married Couples: Love and War)

\- Is known for his six-pack abs

\- Was going to be in the group A to Z 

\- A/N: He is a part of the DK Crew

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjA-K3O-_HbAhVS1lMKHQ91DUsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F710513278683681165%2F&psig=AOvVaw07LYKubSKfudSKJ7b3AD66&ust=1530124361132110)

**Yunho**

\- One of the vocalists and dancer 

\- Helps out with chorography 

\- He is good at street dancing and other urban dance styles

\- Girl group dancer of the group

\- A/N: He is pretty smart :)

They have had two comebacks so far called Hole in One and Can You Come out Now. Please support them in their upcoming comeback <3 <3

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. The WeirdBoys finally become the WeirdCouple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First request from: @dd  
> Anthony and Seungboo run a vlog called WeirdBoys789 they have been friends for years. But what happens when Seungbo's parents want him to live with them in Dubai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I"= Talking when on broadcast  
> "N"= Normal talking  
> 'N'=Comments from the audience

Seungbo and Anthony were your average everyday guys. They did sports (Anthony played soccer while Seungbo was on the swim team), the both of them went to the same schools since middle school. They both live with their own sets of grandparents since their parents were in other cities around the world and the both of them run a YouTube vlog together. They have been running this vlog for about 3 years now since Freshman year of Highschool. They talk about their lives with the viewers, do an occasional video game live and review music, movies and so on. They record in the living room of Anthony's house usually. The living room was big enough to fit some filming equipment in it and still have the couch, arm chairs and TV set up they had to take down the wall decorations though that way the camera's didn't knock them over.  
Anthony is taking down the old photo of his parents and him when he hears a pair of footsteps. He looks over his shoulder to see a down trodden Seungbo. He puts down the photo and walks over to his friend. Seungbo looks up into the concerned eyes of Anthony. He makes room for him to sit down beside him. Anthony sits down and Seungbo starts to cuddle into him. Anthony is used to Seungbo cuddling him, Seungbo is a physical person who likes to be cuddled by those he is close to. But this wasn't his usual happy cuddle it felt more like he was asking for comfort. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Seungbo lifts his eyes to look at Anthony.

"My parents...they called last week." Anthony pats him on the back encouraging him to keep going. He remembered how sad he looked on Monday about something but he never commented on why he was sad.

"They want me to move to Dubai to go to college their." Anthony feels his heart drop like it was going down an elevator. 

"Ohh so when are your moving?" Seungbo flinched at the icy tone of Anthony's voice. Anthony mentally face palms at his own tone of voice.

"Sorry I didn't meant to sound so harsh." Seungbo looks into Anthony's eyes again to see he looks ashamed at himself. 

"They are expecting me to move on Saturday." Anthony wanted to ask if he would move but decided it was best not to know.

"Should we not do the live today?" Seungbo shook his head.

"No we don't want to disappoint our fans. I won't get to emotional I swear." Anthony ruffled Seungbo's hair making his curly hair even more messy. He didn't believe that Seungbo wouldn't get emotional he always got emotional when he has big news to share with the fans. Seungbo detaches himself from Anthony and Anthony fights the instinct to latch onto Seungbo he wasn't going anywhere just yet. Anthony has always had a crush on Seungbo since their freshman year. He has been gathering up the courage to tell him recently, but now it might not all be for naught. They both take down the other decorations and set up the cameras. Anthony did not see the small smile that Seungbo had on his face.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _"Hey you guys this is Anthony"_   Anthony looks over at Seungbo who is looking at the other camera.

 _"Hi this is your cutie Seungbo"_   Usually Anthony would laugh at the cringe introduction complete with a "cute" pose so it isn't surprising when he does -but it sounded a bit pained-

 _"Today will be a bit of a shocking day."_ Anthony looks at the comments with that vague annocument. A lot of the people noticed his laugh sounded pained and were asking questions about their non existent relationship. 

'Did Seungbo find someone else?' 'Are you and Seungbo breaking up?' and other comments like that. Anthony blushed internally so his crush on Seungbo was that obvious to the fans.

 _"No we are not 'breaking up' as you guys call it, although I guess we might have to in a way."_ Seungbo looks down so Anthony can't see his reaction.

 _"We will be talking about all of that near the end of the live broadcast though."_ Anthony and Seungbo smile at the cameras then go onto talk about their upcoming graduation and finishing their last high school exams finally. The talking goes on about 15 minutes till it can't be avoided anymore.

 _"Now for the news, Seungbo is considering moving to Dubai. You guys remember us telling you that his parents live in Dubai now right?"_   To no surprise the comments come pouring in.

'Oh no! Please tell me the vlog isn't over.' 'Is he moving for real?!' 'Anthony now is your chance tell him before he leaves forever.'

 _"Actually I am not even considering anymore."_ Anthony looks at his hands getting ready for the heartbreak that is heading his way.

 _"I told my parents that regretfully I am not moving to Dubai earlier today."_ Anthony almost jumps out of his seat with joy but holds it all in. 

'Oh wow.' 'Now is the perfect time once again Anthony.' 

 _"Anthony what exactly are they talking about with the perfect time?"_ Anthony really hopped he wouldn't notice.

 _"Well you see Seungbo I've been meaning to tell you something for a while."_ Anthony noticed Seungbo's lips twitching like he was holding something back.

 _"Why are your lips twitching this is a serious confession."_ Seungbo doesn't fight the smile anymore, and leans up to kiss Anthony right on the lips -well it was more of a peck-. 

'Finally we have been waiting for this to happen for a while.' 'Aww poor Anthony couldn't even get his confession out before Seungbo beat him to it.' 

Seungbo leans back his eyes fluttering with barely surpassed tears.

 _"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you for idiot."_ Anthony playfully shoves Seungbo who dodges it then cuddles into him. 

'Awww cute now it's a couple cuddle instead of a friends cuddle.' 

Anthony almost ends the live but Seungbo holds up his hand. 

_"We should change our name don't you think? How about WeirdCouple789?"_

_"Okay what ever you say Boo."_ Seungboo blushes at the nickname but he fake gags as well while Anthony laughs. Even if they were a couple now not everything would change between them just some things.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry if this is bad


	3. The cute waiter is my boyfrined!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dengbin has been going to the same coffee shop for a while. Him and his boyfriend Xinyu like to come here on their time off. Recently though Xin has been fired from his job as a designer so Dengbin has been coming here by himself more often.

Dengbin looks down into his brown almost black latte. This is the second time this week he has come here alone without Xinyu. XInyu has been down since he got fired by the head of the designer company he used to work for. He has been looking for a job the past few weeks while Dengbin still works at his office job. The both of them were so different in career choices most people wondered why they ended up together. Most people didn't know the soft side Xin showed when he was away from the public eye. Their was more softness to the sassy diva then spice.  
Dengbin takes a sip of the coffee when he hears footsteps coming towards him. He looks up to almost spit his latte in surprise as he sees familiar black puppy like eyes accompanied by a cute grin. The waiter stops in front of him and he gets a good view of the double earrings on both his ears. The double pair of earrings he got for Xinyu 3 months ago as a surprise. Xinyu has always loved earrings but he tends to wear them even more if they are from Dengbin. It's somewhat of a mark of ownership between them.  
"Hello how are you enjoying the latte?" Dengbin smiles up at the waiter.  
"It's almost as good as my boyfriend makes for me at home." He doesn't fail to notice the blush across Xinyu's face as he compliments his latte making skills again.  
"Well that is good I guess sir. But nothing will beat out your boyfriend's latte huh?" Dengbin grins  
"Nothing except my boyfriend himself." Xinyu smile widens at that.  
"Your boyfriend is sure lucky." Dengbin almost gives in the urge to laugh.  
"Nah I am the lucky one." Xinyu blush returns again with a vengeance.  
Xinyu gets back to work feeling a bit lighter after his interaction with Dengbin. He didn't know how exactly Dengbin would react seeing him working at the coffee shop they frequent. He knew Dengbin was surprised since Xinyu kept it from him that he has a job again, hopefully he won't be to mad when they get home. Dengbin watches as his boyfriend gets back to work feeling a bit jealous when some girls flirt with Xinyu at the table 3 down from Dengbin's table. Xinyu though was not interested in their flirting and is just getting their orders. After he gets their orders he doesn't even spare the girls a glance and leaves to give them to the barista. Dengbin can't help but feel a bit smug as he sees the deflated look of the girls. 

It was 7:00pm when Xinyu is finished with his shift. Dengbin has left at 5:00pm back to their apartment to prepare something for Xinyu. He waves bye to his co-workers and walks to the apartment him and Dengbin live at. It is a small apartment with only 5 floors and 5 rooms on each floor. He walks up the worn out white stairs to the 3rd floor. The 3rd floor is dimly lit but it's enough light to help him reach #3C the room he shares with Dengbin. He knocks on the door to signal he is home then fishes out his key. He opens the door to see five candles around their table, some of the takeout from the chicken restraunt they went to a day ago and Dengbin smiling while holding out some wine. Xinyu smiles and locks the door behind him feeling touched Dengbin prepared this secret dinner for him. He walks up to Dengbin and kisses him. He then grabs one of the wine glasses Dengbin laid out and pours some of the wine. Dengbin sits down after he pours the wine into his own wine glass. They both raise the glasses to do a toast.

"Congratulations on getting a new job, although I am a bit mad you kept it from me sweetheart." Xinyu sits down on Dengbin's lap. He leans up to Dengbin's right ear and breathes against it for a second.

"I am really sorry from keeping it from you. I just felt a bit ashamed about the job." Dengbin kisses him on the lips to comfort him.

"You don't have to feel ashamed now let's eat before the chicken gets cold." Dengbin feeds Xinyu a piece of the chicken after he turns around to face forward. They both eat and drink in comfortable silence. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you are okay with this @dd


End file.
